Friends Forever (and maybe more)
by Ar-mint
Summary: A little candy and friendship talk, and a bond that will never fade. (Can be taken in a platonic way or a romantic way. Kind of OOC probably... My first fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the first fanfic I've ever written without just quitting halfway through, so it might stink really badly, but yeah. I stink at writing anyway. Beware of ooc-ness, there's probably a lot v.v**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did it'd all have been canon a long time ago**

* * *

_"Eheheh, Hima-chan! I brought some candy, let's share it!"_

_'Sakurako sure loves her candy, hehe!' Himawari got off the swing where the two girls were meeting today. Out of her pocket, Sakurako produced two chocolate lollipops, one in the shape of a flower and the other in the shape of a star. She handed her best friend the flower one, since she knew Himawari loved flowers. She, herself, was more of a fan of stars, anyway. _

_"Thanks, Sakurako-chan!" The pure delight was written all over Himawari's face, and it made Sakurako beam. She wasn't too into candy and sweets, but she loved to treasure every single thing her friend took the time to buy and gave her. Any candy was savoured, any flower given a special place in a vase on her window sill, any stuffed animal slept in Himawari's bed every night. Because, even though she didn't understand it yet, Himawari loved Sakurako._

_The two ate their lollipops savouringly in bliss as they sat on the little swings, rocking slightly. They rambled on with each other with the latest cartoons, bedtime stories they were told, and other little things like that. At some points, they would sit in a comfortable silence, swinging slightly and staring at the clouds. It was during one of these moments that Sakurako suddenly broke the silence with a quite heavy question._

_"Nee, Himawari, do you think we'll ever stop being friends?" Himawari looked over at her friend to find she was gazing somberly at the grass below them. The troubled look on Sakurako's face worried her deeply, and she found herself jumping off her own swing and hugging her friend tightly. Without warning, she started to cry into Sakurako's chest._

_"E-eh?! H-Himawari? I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!"_

_Himawari sniffed. "It's.. ok. I... I would never stop being your friend, Sa-chan! Never, ever, ever! No matter what!" She didn't know what was overcoming her, but Himawari couldn't stop the tears from flowing, or the words from stumbling out of her mouth. "You're like family, Sakurako... I like you more than I like my own parents! I... I never want us to stop being friends, ever!"_

_Sakurako just sat there, stunned a bit by Himawari's reaction and words, patting her back subconsciously to comfort her out of her emotional state. This was normal; Sakurako always tried her best to comfort the blue-haired girl whenever she cried. As Himawari began to calm down a bit, Sakurako thought of a resolve. _

_" Hey, Himawari-chan, Sakurako has a great idea!"_

_"Hmm?" Sakurako pulled away a bit, wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked back up at Sakurako._

_The blonde chuckled a bit. "The other day, onee-chan found some marriage registration forms in the basement. What if we filled one out so we'll always be together forever!"_

_Himawari beamed. "Sakurako, I love you!"_

_"Sakurako loves Hima-chan, too! Heehee~"_

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for now, I wrote an addition as a sort of when-they're-older thing and I may or may not post it tomorrow. Might. I dunno. We'll see. Reviews would be nice, so I know whether to post more, and what kinds of things I should fix, etc. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I decided to go ahead and upload the thing. So yeah. I guess at this point it ****_is_**** romantic and yeah. Sorry if you wanted it to stay platonic! omo**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Himawari sighed as she looked out of the window on _her_ side of the window. She and Sakurako were fighting, as always, and decided to take on opposite sides of the train. She would never admit it, but it always hurt her when she and her former best friend fought. _'What ever happened to _those_ days?'_

She glanced over to Sakurako to find her glancing over at her as well. Both promptly looked away again and growled to themselves. _'That idiot!'_

The train finally arrived at their stop, where the two struggled to get off at the same time, trying to push themselves through the door. When they finally got through (with a little help of the usual but unnecessary attack on boobies) Sakurako was leading the two of them as they walked around to an unknown destination. Unknown to Himawari, anyway. She lead them to a park that oddly looked familiar, and wasn't too far from their apartments. Sakurako sat on a swing, closing her eyes and relaxing a bit. Himawari, quite suspicious of it all, stood back a bit and eyed Sakurako.

The blonde opened one eye to peek at Himawari. "Well, are ya gonna sit, or what? Sakurako-sama will allow it!"

"What do you mean 'you'll allow it'? I'm not your property, Sakurako!"

Sakurako pulled a serious face as she had said this. _'Oh boy, what now?'_ She sat in the swing next to her friend.

"Actually... We kinda are each other's, aren't we..." She pulled out a paper from her bag and just stared at it in her hands.

"...What the heck are you talking about?!"

A bit of silence.

"Hey-"

"Oi, Himawari, are we still friends?"

The question hit Himawari quite heavily. _'What... is she talking about...'_

Then, suddenly, it hit her. The memories, the promise, the commitment. Before she knew it, she was crying into Sakurako's chest, just like she used to when they were kids.

"S-Sa... Sakurako, you **idiot!**" She sobbed.

Sakurako was a bit stunned at Himawari's reaction, but she instinctively held her tight and patted her back. "H-Himawari? What'd I do?!"

Himawari looked up at her friend, without loosening her grip around her, and sniffed. "You're such an idiot... I promised, didn't I? I don't break my promises, and I especially wouldn't break that one!"

The blonde girl smiled a bit. "Good, because Sakurako-sama would cut off your boobies if you broke that promise!" She revealed the paper she was holding- the marriage registration form they filled out together so long ago. "Besides, we're married, ya know!"

Himawari's face monotoned. "Sakurako, we were six when we filled that out. It's not even an official marriage, we couldn't submit it or anything, dummy."

Sakurako tilted her head. "Oh, really? Well then, why don't we make it official?"

"Sakurako! That kind of thing is for soulmates- you know, _lovers_! Not _friends_! If we did that then you wouldn't be able to marry the person you actually love!"

"What makes you think _you_ aren't the one I love?"

Himawari's faced burned bright red. "Wh-what are you saying?!"

Sakurako beamed. "I love you, Himawari! I have since we were little kids! Well, you were a baby and I was a God, of course! Ahahaha!"

Himawari couldn't help but laugh, even at Sakurako's conceited comment. "So you _did_ always mean it as much as I have... Fine then. Since we've got this out now... Let's make it official, then!"

As they were walking home, Himawari held the old registration form they filled out as little kids. Sakurako peered to the side at her. "Ya still wanna be a confectionary?"

Himawari nodded and smiled softly. "I still intend on making you sweets everyday. But you better not get any cavities, or else I won't make you anymore!"

She waved Himawari off. "Yeah, yeah, if the booby monster is there then she'll make sure I brush my teeth, of course!"

Himawari sighed and they walked on home in comfortable silence, holding hands happily along the way.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Again, reviews would be greatly appreciated, let me know what you think! It is the first actual fanfiction that I've written, and I think the ending is kind of sloppily written but I tried... So yeah! **


End file.
